


Loneliness

by LittleSnowyRascal9842



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnowyRascal9842/pseuds/LittleSnowyRascal9842
Summary: Outsider sees Maka and Soul.Drabble





	Loneliness

It is commonly thought that the Grim Reaper is a ghostly apparition with a skull as his face. Holding his trusty scythe, He is Death in its truest form - nothing more, nothing less.

I believed this assumption at first, too. My parents would tell me that if I wasn’t good, HE would come and take me away forever.

Then I met her.

She looked like an ordinary girl - however, something inside of me felt it. She was different than everyone else I’ve ever met. Her hair, tied into pigtails, was an ashy blonde, her eyes an emerald green. Her face was solemn, as she twirled her scythe thoughtlessly. 

White. She was clad in white, a dress that almost looked to be for a wedding. Her scythe was snow white, as well. The lack of impurities was shocking.

She was beautiful, as she brought her scythe down upon the monster whose existence I had momentarily forgotten.

Her eyes held a kind of sadness, almost as though she pitied the creature she herself brought down. As though she was hiding a kind of loneliness she couldn’t let show.

And then she disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared, leaving me alone to my thoughts in the dark night.


End file.
